


Diario / Libros

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [3]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Very Secret Diary
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Dale Cooper & Diane Evans (Twin Peaks)
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024





	Diario / Libros

«Diane, son las cinco y media de la mañana. El café se ha acabado. Aunque la afirmación es un tanto extraña, pues solo yo he podido bebérmelo todo, así te lo transmito: el café se ha acabado. Quizá pienses que ese es el motivo por el que te estoy hablando a las cinco y media de la mañana. Pero la realidad es diferente.

Diane, como ya habrás deducido, no puedo dormir. He intentado hacer unas flexiones verticales, ya sabes, lo habitual. Pero aunque he empezado a sudar como de costumbre (la calefacción de este hotel a veces no está bien regulada), aunque noto mi cuerpo cansado y deseando volver a la cama, soy incapaz de pegar ojo. Ahora mismo, soy como un búho que solamente puede volar de una rama a otra hasta dar con aquello que lo atormenta. Hay muchos búhos en Twin Peaks, Diane. Sin embargo, no tengo café. Y tampoco tengo pastel de cereza. Esta noche no es una buena noche.

Podría utilizar todos estos argumentos como excusa para mi falta de sueño, pero la realidad es otra. Diane, no dejo de pensar en esa pobre chiquilla, Laura Palmer. Hemos encontrado unas hojas sueltas durante nuestra investigación. Con toda probabilidad, pertenecían a su diario. Las hojas contienen mensajes crípticos… y desoladores. No le tembló el pulso al escribir en el diario, pero quizá… quizá su alma sí que albergaba un temor profundo. Un temor que la perseguía y le impedía ser feliz…

Esto no va a ninguna parte, Diane. Mañana va a ser un día largo. He de descansar».


End file.
